


Happy Valentine's Day!

by Gloppy_Otter



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: But I'm bad at fluff, Chocolate, Could be interpreted as friendship for some, Different degrees of romance, I tried to make it gender neutral, I want my sleep back, I would say tooth rotting fluff, Mentions of Blood, Multi, One Shot Collection, Swearing, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloppy_Otter/pseuds/Gloppy_Otter
Summary: Literally, just you giving the Kings +  1 chef chocolates. Each chapter is a one-shot for each one. And yes, I know this is late.Chapter 1 - TorikoChapter 2 - KomatsuChapter 3 - CocoChapter 4 - SunnyChapter 5 - Zebra
Relationships: Coco (Toriko)/Reader, Komatsu (Toriko)/Reader, Sunny (Toriko)/Reader, Toriko (Toriko)/Reader, Zebra (Toriko)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Toriko's Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the fandom's dead as shit, but I still want to write.

You walked up the hill, approaching the sweets house. It's been a while since you last came here, and it seems that the house changed every time, most likely from Toriko eating it and replacing it every day. 

It wasn't long before you were greeted with a large fluffy wolf who towered over you. 

"H-hello there Terry..." You sweated, staring up at the dog. He seemed to grow bigger every time you see him. What was Toriko feeding him?

He howled loudly in response, then sniffed the box in your hands. "Ah, sorry, you can't eat these. Uh..." You looked around. "Is Toriko-kun around here?" 

The wolf nodded, then pushed you along the path with his nose. You nearly fall forward from the force. "There's no need! I'll just- Obsaurus, no! Don't join in! Guys stop-"

"Hey!" A voice called, "what are you doing here?"

You looked up, seeing Toriko stand on his balcony eating a whole lollipop the size of his head. "Toriko-kun! There you are!" His two pets now walked away, leaving you with him.

"Yep, do you need something? Wait a second, I'm coming down."

-

You sat opposite him, feeling the marshmallow couch sink under your weight before bouncing back. 

"Here," he handed you a cup of juice, grinning. 

"Thanks." You sipped it, it was sweeter than you expected. Well, this was probably made to suit Toriko's tastes, and the man had a massive sweet tooth. You briefly remembered the time you saw him eat a three-tier cake in 15 seconds flat and asked for more. 

"If ya want anything else, you're free to take it." He says, sitting right next to you. The couch sunk inwards again, and unintentionally you slid towards the man before being bounced back. 

"Mhm..." Your eyes wandered around his place. It hasn't layout really changed too much from the last time you were here, just a huge pile of chocolates in the corner of the room. "Hey, what's that?"

"Oh? That? Rin just came by this morning to drop off some chocolate."

Fuck. You forgot about your rival in love. Actually, not really 'rival'. Rin doesn't know about your crush. If she did, she would throw you into a ring and start a fight to the death. And she would utterly destroy you. No doubt in your mind. 

"Something about today being a 'day of love'." He says.

_...Does Toriko not know about today...?_

"She had to leave though, Chief Mansan wasn't happy about her leaving in the middle of work." He continues, "she was really upset. But still left the chocolates with me." 

"I see..." You sweated. Sounds like her. "Can I ask you something...?"

"Yeah, what?"

"What... do you think about Rin-chan?"

"Rin, huh..." He thought to himself. "She's alright, but I don't really understand why she clings to me so much, but she's nice. Always gives me some food every time I see her."

"Huh..."

_He's quite close to her, I wonder if I should get in the way of them... I mean, they've known each other for much longer than I have known him..._

He looked down at you. "Why? Did she do something to you?"

"No, no. I was, uh, just curious." 

"Hm. Okay." He slurped loudly, "why did you come here? Did you need something?"

_Straight to the point..._ _  
_

"Ah, it's nothing... I'll be going now." You state, getting cold feet. Maybe next time. Maybe you weren't the best at this. 

He sniffed the air, "did you also bring chocolate?" He asked, changing topics. 

"E-eh?!" You held the box tightly. "...No!"

_Damn his nose!_

His smile grew mischievous, "you do! You have chocolate too!" 

"No, I don't!" You continued to deny, holding the box tighter, protecting it from the man.

"Come on! Share some!"

"You have a whole pile to yourself!"

"Yours smell better!" 

Your face grew red. "I hate your amazing nose! Fine, take it!" 

"Score! Thanks!" Quickly, he takes the box. Then slowed down opening the actual thing, treating it carefully. 

You couldn't bear to look at the man while he ate. Your cooking skills were trash compared to Komatsu, he would surely be disappointed with yours. No doubt in your mind. 

_Should I just go home to avoid embarrassment...?_

So when he spoke, it shocked you.

"Yum! It's delicious! Do you have any more?" You looked up to see him brandishing the same damn smile he always has. Just a little bigger this time. 

"Wh-wha...?!" You cupped your face, trying to hide the ever-growing blush. "D-delicious?!"

"Mhm!" He raised the box above his head, shaking it to see if any more pieces would magically appear. "So? Got anymore?" 

"Ahh... No... Sorry."

"Hm. Shame. Then-!" He rose up from his seat, "let me give you something in return then!" He walked over to one of the walls. 

"Toriko-kun? What are you-" He grabbed the walls firmly, then dug his hands into it. "T-Toriko?! You better not be doing what I think-" 

He ripped a piece of the house off, creating a makeshift window of sorts. "Here you go!" He threw it over to you, which you clumsily caught. The sweet was bigger than your fucking body. 

"Toriko-san, what about your home?!" While you were flattered that he literally busted a hole in the wall for you, it didn't exactly bring good feelings towards the structural integrity of it. 

"What about the house-" The house started to shake. "Whuh-oh."

"Toriko-" You called before the ceiling collapsed. 

This is it. This is how you die. By your stupid crush giving you his walls made out of sweets. What a way to go.

When you didn't see the gates of heaven, you opened your eyes carefully, feeling a warm breeze of air on you. 

You looked up, seeing the man shield you from the rubble. He breathed onto you. from the proximity of the two of your bodies. 

Then he smiled. That same _damned_ smile.

"...Happy Valentine's Day?"


	2. Komatsu's Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the little chef! Also, do you think his favourite movie would be 'Ratatouille'?

"Uh, what are you doing?"

You awkwardly stood there and watched the man pour the chocolate onto the counter. 

"I'm tempering the chocolate, this way it will be shiny look to it! Do you wanna try?" He says, spreading the liquid across the marble counter. You watched his skilled hands flawlessly move. "It's a bit hard, but I know you can pick it up quickly!"

"A-ah, no. I'll be fine." You couldn't tell him that you would be much happier watching his hands move.

_Get it together, you're going to be giving him these chocolates later!_

Quietly sighing to yourself, you thought about why you would even ask him for help, considering that you would be giving him the chocolates that hehelped make.

The poor man was already so tired and worn out from cooking all day, now you're asking him to help you with his _already_ limited free time? The man was a saint, and even seemed excited to help you. 

Or is he just a masochist?

...He does slave away in a hot room for 12 hours, sometimes even longer, moving as quickly as possible without sacrificing quality, and on top of that have to manage his staff at the same time, directing them on what they need to do.

...Are all chefs masochists?

"Are you sure? It's fun."

"You find all cooking fun, don't you?" 

He pushed the chocolate back into the bowl with a spatula, "of course I do! When I see someone smile from my cooking, it makes it all worth it!"

You didn't need him to lift his head to know that he had a wide grin on his face. He continued to teach you how to make it, pouring the liquid into moulds and tipping out the excess. Then he brought out the fillings the two of you made earlier. Nuts, various fruits, cream, caramel-

Okay, let's just say you guys had made a lot earlier. 

You didn't need this much, nowhere near it. But after seeing Komatsu's face when he was teaching you, made you want to see it for more. Even if it was just for a second longer. 

He quickly put the fillings into a piping bag and handed you a few of them to fill the moulds.

The whole time while making it, he kept talking about what each of the Heavenly Kings liked. Sani liked the fruits, something about how it had the most 'beauty'. Toriko liked the caramel, saying that it tasted the best when Komatsu made it, though he'd eat any of them. Coco doesn't like sweets too much, so eats dark chocolate. And Zebra would eat anything.

It was sweet how much Komatsu paid attention to each of his creations, making them most suited for the person intended. "So then, Komatsu-kun, what do you like?"

"Eh?" He paused, holding the piping bag above the moulds filled with chocolate. "What... I like?"

You nodded, filling another one up. 

"Well, I like all of them, I'm not picky at all. But that doesn't matter, these chocolates are for someone else!" He says, laughing it off, while you joined in awkwardly. 

"Yep..."

"So, who is it for? You haven't told me anything about them, so I had to guess on how sweet or bitter to make it."

"Who do you think?" You asked, holding onto the nozzle tightly.

"Hmm... Toriko-san?" He guessed making you giggled at his response. "No? Coco-san?" Another giggle. "Sani-san?" You laughed louder. "Zerba-san?"

"No, no, no! You're getting further away!" You cackled, your grasp on the piping bag slipping as your body shook. 

"T-then who is it?!"

Slowly, you stopped yourself laughing, your hand leaning on the counter. 

_It's you._

"I'm not telling you just yet. Not until I give them it."

"What? No fair, I also spent time making these!"

"You made them, you can also keep some and give it to someone else." You state, gauging his reaction. Did he want to give it to anyone else?

"Ah, I could give it to my staff. Oh! And Toriko and the others."

"What about..." You gulped, "anyone special...?"

"Special?" He laughed once again, trying to hide the blush that came up his cheeks. "You know I don't have anyone in my life!"

"Hah, I guess." You looked down at the chocolates.

_What about me?_

-

"Well, the chocolates are done! Take the ones that you made." Komatsu clapped his hands.

"Thank you, 'Matsu!" you cheered, placing them into a little box you had bought beforehand. 

"You're welcome, anytime!" He checked the clock. "Ah! It's already so late...! Past midnight..."

Your heart skipped a beat. _It's Valentine's Day._

"I have to get home then!" He says, turning back around to face you. Stopping in shock at your state.

You murmured something to him, extending the box towards him. Your arms were trembling from nervousness, and your face was flushed red.

"E-eh? Is there something wrong with the chocolates?! Why are you giving them to me?" His face matched yours as the realisation dawned onto him. "Y-you m-made these for m-m-me?!"

You couldn't say anything and just nodded.

"I-I don't know what to say..." He cleared his throat. he still hasn't taken the box from you. "Uh, wait here."

He walked away from you, opening a fridge, and you swear that you could hear the sound of your heart exploding. The suspense was killing you.

He came back with another box, about the same size as yours. It was wrapped. "...For you."

The two of you swapped the boxes, you carefully peeled off the packaging. Your eyes widened. 

"C-chocolates?!"

It looked so much better than yours. Each and every single one had a different design, every single one was hand-sculpted, none of them matched the moulds you had. It was obvious how much care he had put into each. 

"I also wanted to give you something for today, but I was too scared to do so..."

"So..."

He raised his head, his eyes meeting yours. Then smiled. 

"...Happy Valentine's Day?"


	3. Coco's Valentine's Day

You got off the train to Fortune Gourmet holding the box of chocolates close to you. 

Just like many people that day, you were going to shoot your shot with the gentlemen. There was practically zero chance of him accepting, but after being friends for a while, you couldn't hold these feelings to yourself any longer. 

Taking deep breaths, you approached his shop, surprisingly there wasn't a line of people in front of it. 

_Is it closed?_

No matter, you know where is house is! He took you there before to have tea! 

You left the town and began walking into the vast fields of grass. You sighed to yourself. This might take a while. 

-

Looking out over the cliff, you realised that you and no way of even going over to his house. What was the point if you couldn't even get to him?! You glared at the building in frustration. 

Sighing to yourself, you turned around. Maybe today wasn't the day for you. A black feather fell from the skies, you caught it in your free hand, inspecting it closely. It was larger than your head...?!

Realisation dawned on you. "Kiss?" You called out, looking around in the endless blue. "Hello?"

Your guess was correct, as the bird descended from the sky, landing gracefully. "There you are! How are you doing little guy?" You cooed, walking over to the beast. He cawed back in response, pushing his beak against your cheek. 

"Well, he's not really 'little' anymore..." A voice spoke up, you blinked in surprised.

You stepped back, looking on top of the bird, "Coco-kun?!"

"Good afternoon." He got off the beast, "were you looking for me at the shop? My apologies. I had closed it today."

"Ah, it's no biggie. But why did you close it?"

"Ah..." He sighed to himself, "this particular day, I receive many gifts. So much so that I'm physically unable to take them all home... So now I keep it closed on today every year."

"I see..." _J_ _ust how much did he get last time?!_

"Did you need me for something?"

"Ah, uh, um." Your face slowly grew red, "mhm..."

He patiently waited for you to continue, even motioning his animal companion to leave to attempt to soothe your nerves. 

"I, Uhm..." _Deep breaths, he won't be angry if you give it to him. He's a gentleman, remember?_ "I made chocolate for you." You extended the box of sweets out towards him.

He gave you a knowing smile, "Is that so...? Thank you very much," he reached into his cape, pulling out a small box. "This is my gift to you. "

You blinked repeatedly, in none of the scenarios you ran in your head, none went this well. "What is this...?" Your nervousness gone, replaced with curiosity instead. 

He gazed at you inspecting the box carefully, it was a navy blue, with nothing written on top of it, roughly the size of your palm. "You can open it. I'm not sure how you would know what's inside otherwise." He prompted, not to be rude, but as a way to tease you.

You rolled your eyes jokingly, grinning at him. "I know. I just wanna see if I can guess what it is before I do... So impatient..."

You opened the box, inside was a 'p' pin on top of a navy pillow. "Eh? What's this...?" You gasped, realising what it was.

~~~

The two of you were sitting opposite each other, Either of you knew much about the other, having just met that day. Needless to say, you were smitten. 

"Hey, Coco-san, where did you get that pin thing? On your turban?" Your curious eyes lingered on it.

"Hm...?" He reached up, touching it. "Oh, this? I don't quite remember. I believe that I just needed something to keep my turban together. Why?"

"Ah, I just thought that it looked neat! Y'know, it's a nice colour! I want to have one!" You stammered. _Don't tell him you wanted to be matching together. Don't tell him you want to be matching together._

~~~

"It was difficult trying to find the person who made it. Apparently, they had given up making anything related to the sort ages ago, but when I found them, they were very willing to recreate it." He drawled out. 

"I can't believe you remembered such a throwaway comment..."

He raised his eyebrow at you. "Why not? I remember everything you say. You're important to me."

You couldn't say anything, your face fully red at this point. Holding the box, frozen in place.

He chuckled, then took the box from your frozen state, removing the pin. "Shall I leave it here...?" He mused to himself, knowing full well that you were too stunned to anything. 

"I-I-Important to you?!"

"Your coat would look nice with this..." He says, clipping it onto the chest part. Then smiled down at your flustered state. 

"Happy Valentine's Day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Coco being buried by flowers, chocolates, and other things sounds kinda funny.


	4. Sunny's Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I struggled with this one the most. Sorry Sunny, I like rainy days more anyways.

You climbed up the never-ending stairs of the treetop restaurant. Sunny better be here. The bastard. How dare he pick a place with so many stairs and no elevator? You swear this is the equivalent of 20 flights of stairs, if not then bloody close. 

For a second, you half considered chucking out the box of chocolates out the window. Then remembered the amount of raw effort it took you to create it. Blood, sweat and definitely tears.

Finally, you reached the floor where the man was. You shoved open the doors, wanting to take some of your frustration out. 

"Oh, there you are. You're late."

Maybe you should have kicked the door down instead, maybe you wouldn't be so angry at this moment. "I'm sorry. Would you also like a glass of water?" You huffed, walking over to him. 

"Yes, actually."

_I swear-_

"I'm joking! I'm joking!" He pulls out the chair opposite him with his feelers. "Here, take a seat. Don't look so angry, you're going to get wrinkles."

You sighed, plopping yourself down. "How about you give me more notice than just a text message saying: 'meet me at the restaurant. Not Komatsu's.' Do you know how hard I had to think to figure out which one you were talking about? You didn't even reply to me when I asked for more information!"

"You got here in the end, here take a glass." For once, he used his own hands to pour the wine instead of his feelers. You raised your eyebrow, usually, he retorted back with something else. 

"Hey, you okay? I'm not that angry." 

"Nh?" This time he raised his eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Sit down already."

"Geez, alright." You sat down, feeling the chair being tucked in. _His feelers again. Why is he acting... Different though?_

You brushed the thought away. "What are we eating? What's on the menu?"

"I already ordered for you, don't be so restless."

You scoffed, "alright Your Highness, no need to fuss over me." A teasing smile crept onto your lips.

"Fuss?!"

"Look at you, your hair is all frizzed up." The tone wasn't mean in any way, anyone could tell that you were joking. In fact, you often treated each other like this, knowing the other didn't mean _too_ serious anything by it. But the way he seemed to slink into his chair made you reconsider your words. "Oi, you are you're alright? Something wrong?" 

"It's nothing," he didn't look you in the eye, averting it over to the candle by the side. If only you didn't look so damn _beautiful_ tonight. He wouldn't have to struggle at all. 

"Okay..." Change topics. "Say why did you invite me here? Of all days." 

He froze, the glass of wine stuck right before his lips. 

"Uh, Sunny? What's up?"

"Because I knew you would be along on the day of love." He sassed, the bastard. 

You smiled, seeing that he was back to normal, "oh? Then what about you? Hm? Where's your special somebody?"

He turned his nose up, "what do you mean? I don't need anyone."

"Yeah, yeah." You thanked the waiters as they came over with the food. Come to think of it... Did you bring your wallet...?

Frisking your belongings, you couldn't find anything. 

"Uh, Your Majesty, are you paying for the food?"

"...Did you forget your wallet. Again." 

"...Pwease? We're friends?"

"..."

"...Best friends?"

His face contorted into one of annoyance before he sighed and nodded, digging into his food. Not having the energy to deal with you. It's not like you _didn't_ pay him back, it's just that this happens every. Single. Time.

You smiled sheepishly, "here. Take some chocolate as compensation. Made by yours truly."

He blinked down at the box, holding it up with his hands. 

_...Again? Not using his feelers?_

"Hmph, I'll accept this." He replies, turning his head to face the candle once again. This time you catch what he was trying to hide. 

"Are you blushing?!" You gasped, "Oh, you are! You are!" The grin on your face just kept getting bigger by the second. "Aww, do you like chocolate? Does My Lord like sweets?"

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance, as he closed them tightly, not wanting to look at you at all. As beautiful as you looked tonight, your irritating habits would never seem to go. But that's okay. It was you.

Truthfully, you were glad that he liked them. God knows that you would try to deep fry water if you were allowed to walk in a kitchen. 

"I thought that you had refined tastes! What changed?"

"Be quiet already-" He opened his eyes, to see your _gorgeous_ face, laughing loudly at him. Damn you. Why did you make him feel like this? 

He narrowed his eyes at the candle, muttering something to himself.

"Huh? Did you say something? My King?" 

"I said-" He placed one of the sweets in front of your lips. Not letting you say another word. A victorious smile graced his face when he noticed the blood rushing up to your cheeks. Grinning down at your flustered state.

"Happy Valentine's Day."


	5. Zebra's Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the war criminal! Joking, joking.

Pray to the Gods you're going the right way. 

You stared at the towering trees around you. Sometimes, you wonder if you ever think before doing.

How did you get here? Why? 

Easy, by foot (bad decision, by the way, should have gotten a mountain bike or something), and to give the scariest man you've ever met some chocolates. Well, not _so_ scary anymore. More like a grumpy bear that demands food every half hour. And a bear that can detect your lies. And a bear that could kill you just by _screaming_. 

But yeah, not so scary anymore. 

You reran your memories, thinking carefully about them.

~~~

_The news said that he was passing by here..._

"I can't believe that monster came here..." Someone tutted to themselves, sweeping the front of their shop. You turned your head.

"I know... Can't they just arrest him already? I mean, Zerba isn't exactly a good guy." The person behind the counter replied, idly reading the papers. 

"Hey there!" You waved, giving them the most friendly smile you can muster after what they said.

"Oh? Hello, do you need something, dear?"

"Yep, I heard a bit of your conversation there. Mind if you tell me which way he went?"

Their eyes widened, and they gasped loudly. "W-what?!"

"I just wanna find him! That's all!"

_~~~_

You wondered to yourself if they misdirected you, after all if someone told you that they were trying to find a _certified criminal,_ would you too not try to stop them? Especially so if they're a normal person, with nothing to defend themselves? 

They better not. If they did, you're going to also join Zebra in prison. Even more so when they were talking shit.

Your ears picked up the sound of smoke. 

_Ah, so they weren't lying._

Skipping over to the source of the smell, you called out for him, "Zerbaa! Are you here?"

"Hmm?" He raised his head, looking over to you. "Why are ya here?"

Hunched over, he sat near a fire, badly roasting a wild boar. It was brunt in some places, and raw in the other places. 

"There you are!" You placed yourself next to him, sitting close. "How you doing?" 

To be honest, Zerba always found your behaviour strange. Why would somebody cosy up to _him_ so easily? Even when he was covered in fucking _blood_ , head to toe, you still had the balls to ask him: 'Ayo, can you not walk into my house like that? I have a carpet, you know.' Even when you found him eating a corpse of an animal, with blood dripping down his chin, you just offered if he would like a napkin and asked if he would like you roast it for him.

Granted, you nearly pissed your pants the first time you met him. Shaking every bone in your body. But then the second time, you sat down next to him and cracked a cold one with him, like an old friend. It's not like he did anything different, he didn't change a single thing about himself from the first and second time meeting you. But you were so quick to just... accept him.

"Fine." He gruffly responded. 

You chuckled. 

"What?" His nose scrunched up, seeming angry, but was just worried if you were laughing at him.

"I see you still haven't learned how to roast properly." You met his eyes, "Would you like me to do it for you?"

He leant back, hitting a tree. "Do what you want."

"Alright, alright." You simply shifted the boar slightly, making the heat spread more evenly. Well, at least you _tried_ to. The damn thing had to be _at least_ three timesyour weight. "Okay... Give me a second..." You breathed, already tired from your _one_ attempt.

You tried a few more time before you felt a hand wrap around yours. "Eh?" The skin was rough to the touch, rivalling a shark. It had multiple scars on it and it was hella warm. Like, really warm. 

He didn't say anything, just helping you move it before plopping himself back down.

Too bad that the touch didn't last long. You smiled to yourself, "aww, thanks. But I could have done it myself."

He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, "don't get cocky."

"I'm not being cocky!" You rolled up your sleeves, "look at my guns!"

He didn't have anything to say in response to that, "answer my question."

You raised your eyebrow, before catching his drift. "Ohh, your earlier question?" Yanking out the box from your pockets, you instantly realised that it wouldn't be enough for the man. "I'm here to give you these! Here ya go!" 

He didn't have any regards for the packaging, ripping it open. "Chocolates..." He stared down at him, almost questioning why you would do this. 

"Yep, it's the day of love, so you gotta be nice to your pals and stuff." 

"Got any more?" He asked, mouth full, holding the empty box, in his hands. 

"...That was quick. I gave you like, three portions." You were quite happy, typically, people would throw up after eating your food. But this time, you practised a lot, so the effort paid off. 

He leaned back, relaxing once more. Your words echoed in his head. _"Yep, it's the day of love, so you gotta be nice to your pals and stuff."_

Suddenly, the roasted boar was stuck in front of you. Blinking, you looked up to see Zebra looking away. 

"Happy day of..." He didn't finish his sentence, instead dropped the boar onto your lap, returning to his original position. Still not looking at you.

You smiled at him. 

"Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
